Served (Some Like it Hot)
by MzShellSan
Summary: Allen was not prepared for such a gorgeous customer to walk through the doors of the coffee shop that he worked at. He was even less prepared for the guy to flirt with him, but, well, he was here now, wasn't he? Written for Poker Pair Week 2k19 Day 2: Coffee Shop AU.


**Poker Pair Week 2k19**

**Day Two: **Coffee Shop AU

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Man

**Served (Some like it hot)**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Allen sighed as the door bell rung, alerting his to a customer in the early hours of the morning and breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Good morning. What can I get for you?" Allen asked, smiling politely at the woman who had just walked in.

"I'll take a regular caramel latte, lactose free, and a slice of banana bread. Take-away." She requested, voice impatient, finger tapping on the counter as it was rung up.

"Not a problem, Ma'am. Was that everything today?"

The look he got in response to that made his eyebrow twitch a little.

"Obviously." She scoffed.

"That'll be $9.60 today then."

"For a coffee and banana bread? Ridiculous." The woman complained, as she tapped her card for the payment to go through.

Allen didn't bother to reply to that, handing over her receipt. "Won't be long." He promised, ignoring the door as it rung again, signalling another customer.

Turning around, he grabbed the banana bread and packed it up before preparing the drink for her, taking the moment to breath deeply, plastering his smile back on his face as he turned around, calling out her order.

"Finally."

Allen continued to smile, completely aware that it must look plastic, wishing he could ask how the two minutes it took him warranted that kind of response.

"Have a lovely day." He wished as she left. When he was sure she was out of ear shot, he couldn't help but add, "and never come back."

Unfortunately the other customer that had entered must have heard since Allen heard him chuckle, the sound deep, and dear god, now that he's actually paying attention this man is gorgeous. Dark tanned skin, dark hair, and god, a _suit?_

_'Focus. You're at work.'_ Allen reminded himself, swallowing around the sudden dryness in his throat.

"Sorry you had to hear that." He apologised. "What can I get for you?"

The customer chuckled again (was he _trying_ to kill Allen?), "Don't apologise. Just a large mocha, please. You're not going to say the same thing about me once I leave are you?"

Allen tried to look innocent as he rung up the order. "I don't know what you're talking about, sir. I would never say anything about anyone once they leave the store. I love all of my customers." He informed, unable to stop the slight twitch in his lips. "That'll be $5.60."

He counted it as a win when it scored him a smile from the customer as he counted out some cash and handed it over.

"Won't be a moment. The name for this order, Sir?"

Not that there was anyone else in store to require it – god knows he didn't ask the last lady for _hers_. But if this was going to be the only time Allen ever saw this gorgeous man, he was going to at least get a name (so he knew what name to chant with his hand-), he stopped that train of thought before it could go any further.

"Sir works fine." The customer teased, smirking. "In fact, boy, you can call me sir, any time."

Allen blinked for a moment, unsure of how to react to this blatant flirting, but quickly pulled himself together, fighting the pink that wanted to crawl over his cheeks.

"I don't call just anybody _Sir_," He informed, moving to make the drink. "Especially not people who make assumptions about who's calling who, _anything_."

The customer's eyes glittered with mirth and amusement as he smirked, not replying, letting Allen focus on making his drink.

A minute later, Allen was handing the drink to the customer (refusing to put it down because apparently he _was _needy enough to force this man to touch him, and god, when did he become this desperate?).

"See you again, boy."

He was long gone before Allen realised that this implied that the other man would be back.

Or that he hadn't gotten the other man's name after all of that.

Luckily for Allen, by the time the following week rolled around, Allen found himself face to face with that same man, and this time there were a couple other people in store.

As he finished serving the man in front, he was suddenly very glad that Lavi was on shift with him this time, and that he wouldn't have to stop and go make the drinks.

(He was just as glad when no-one walked in after The Customer.)

"Back so soon?" Allen asked as the other man stepped up to the counter.

The other man smirked. "Why? Did you miss me?"

Huffing, Allen rolled his eyes. "Now how could I miss a man who never even gave him his _name_?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

It was a bluff though, because he _had_ missed the mystery customer, every time that door bell had rung, and he'd _hated_ every moment of it.

"Ouch. That hurts, boy."

"Truth always does." He quipped, just to gain a smirk.

"I'd ask if you were always this rude to the customers, but I already know the answer." The Customer teased.

Allen put on his most innocent look. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean-" He stopped himself from saying Sir, but only barely.

From the look on the other man's face, he knew it too.

"What can I get for you?" Allen asked instead.

"A large mocha to take-away again."

"$5.60, please."

Taking the money, Allen rung it up easily. "And the name for this order?" He prompted

"Tyki."

Grinning in victory, he wrote the name onto the cup for Lavi, ignoring the looks his friend had been throwing at him since their entire interaction had begun.

"Well then, _Tyki_, it won't be long." He promised, before heading over to help his friend finish making the drinks.

When Lavi wiggled his eyebrows at him, Allen shoved him lightly. "Stop it."

"Thirsty." Lavi teased.

Rolling his eyes, Allen huffed. "I don't want to be told that by _you_." He grumbled.

"Ouch. That really hurts."

"I'm sure you'll survive."

Picking up Tyki's drink, now finished, Allen stepped over to where they handed the drinks out, calling out his name.

"I can think if so many better times for you to call out my name, boy." Tyki teased lowly as he stepped up to the counter, fingers brushing against Allen's like last time as he took the drink from his hand.

"Keep dreaming." Allen wished him, smirking as Tyki's eyebrows rose.

"Know a lot about dreaming about people, do you?"

Instead of replying, Allen just waved him goodbye, smirk never leaving as those eyes went from amused to smouldering.

"Come again soon~"

As soon as the door shut, Lavi came up beside him, slinging his arm over Allen's shoulder. "I was wrong."

Turning to look up at his friend, he tilted his head in confusion.

Lavi smirked. "You're _really _thirsty."

Allen elbowed him immediately after, huffing as he moved to go back to work.

God why did he put up with this?

After than encounter, he saw Tyki a few more times, always flirting back and forwards, but neither taking it further, enjoying the play for the time being. Or perhaps that was just Allen.

Either way, the fifth time Tyki comes in and orders the same thing, Allen has to roll his eyes. "Have you ever considered getting something else for a change?" He offered.

Tyki raised a challenging eyebrow. "Oh? What do you suggest?"

Biting his lip, he wanted to smirk when he noticed Tyki's eyes dart down to his lips.

"Given your preference for something with more than just a coffee flavour, a vanilla or a caramel latte might be right up your alley." He suggested.

Tyki raised an eyebrow. "And if I _don't _like it, boy?"

And wow, that was even more obvious then their usual flirting. "That depends. What do you want?"

"Your number."

Allen blinked, a little shocked at how quickly the response came, before humming in thought. "I suppose that might be arranged." He decided finally. "On one condition."

At the curious look his got, Allen let a bit of his exasperation show. "Stop calling me 'boy'. My name-tag is right there, and I'm beginning to think you just don't care enough to remember."

There was a look of consideration from Tyki before he nodded. "I thought it was a rather cute nickname, but fine."

Allen snorted, ringing through a caramel latte, charging him the usual, before turning around to prep the drink, "You would." He joked.

"Wow, that hurts." Tyki informed him, voice entirely deadpan.

"And yet you keep coming back." Allen reminded him, carefully putting the lid on and offering it to Tyki, the same as always.

"Perhaps I have a bit of a masochistic streak." Tyki allowed, taking it.

Allen watched with rapt attention as the other man pulled the lid back off, taking a sip, the foam covering his top lip as he looked Allen in the eyes.

As the drink was put down, his attention was immediately drawn to the other man's lips when Tyki's tongue darted out to swipe over his top lip, licking away the foam that was left behind – and god, he'd done that on purpose, hadn't he?

"Tease." He couldn't help but murmur.

Tyki shrugged. "Unfortunately, I do actually like this." He admitted finally, looking a little forlorn.

Rolling his eyes, Allen grinned. "Look underneath." He suggested.

Doing as the other man suggested, a slow smirk spread over Tyki's lips.

"If you don't text me, I'll make you regret it." Allen warned.

Tyki smirked. "Not that I intend to find out how, but I don't see how you could manage." He informed, looking Allen up and down.

"You'll find out no matter what if you keep implying things like that.."

"I look forwards to it." Tyki agreed, waving as he left the store, Allen's eyes still trailing after him.

As the door shut and what had just happened hit Allen, the boy sighed.

God, Lavi was right. He was so thirsty.

Recalling how good Tyki's ass had looked in his usual dress slacks, he smirked a little.

Perhaps, though, that wasn't so bad.


End file.
